


Unexpected Love

by kiema01



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ENGLISH is my 2nd language so don't be a BITCH, M/M, akafuri2017, akashit, belated akafuri, everyone is probabaly somewhat ooc, i need inspiration, not sure how to write the next chapter, ooc akashi, ooc furi, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiema01/pseuds/kiema01
Summary: Furihata never would have guess that he would fall in love with akashi who is in love with kuroko who is now dating midorima





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so i apologies if there's some mistake in grammar or spelling :P

AKAFURI PART 1  
Belated AkaFuri day :P

I fell in love with you without even noticing when, why or how I just did

I never expected that to happen, after all my first impression of you was horrible well maybe that’s because you almost mutilated one of my team mate in front of me or maybe because of your scary intimidating aura or maybe both 

Our second meeting was just as scary as the first one my coach assign me to guard you on the court, I was trembling and really nervous to face you because I know how great you are and I feel inferior , I was so ashamed when I trip in front of you, I feel happy when I actually scored against you but in the end I feel so frustrated with myself because I was unable to match your skill on the court and get kick out of the court by our coach but watching you on the bench made me realize just how amazing you really are and I promise to myself that the next time we meet I will become stronger 

The third time we meet was in kuroko’s birthday party I was so nervous when I saw you at the front door I actually faint, when I woke up you apologies for the behavior of your other self and I can’t help but notice just how different the you that was in front of me compared to the you that almost mutilated kagami, the one in front of me has a more gentle caring aura and more of a prince aura, somehow we became a bit closer than before and I actually consider you as my friend now but I don’t want to jump in to conclusion because I knew that I’m not worthy enough to be your friend 

I thought that we would not meet again at least until the next competition but one day I saw you walking in front of Maji burger I don’t exactly know why but I approach you 

“Uhmm…. Akashi-san what are you doing here? “I nervously ask 

“Furihata-kun I was actually planning to invite the GOM here because I saw kuroko’s video on he’s website” Akashi said with a gentle smile on his face 

“Eh? What kind of video was that? “I ask Akashi 

“The fan disk video, if I recall it correctly it was an event that needs to be held in Maji burger to talk about nonsense with your friends to build a strong friendship with them” Akashi said with a serious face

“pffftt……hahahaha…..uhmmmm Sorry I just remember it now the coach arrange that for us unfortunately kawahara, fukuda and me was unable to be there because something came up but I was able to watch it on kuroko’s website if I recall kise, momoi, aomine, midorima and takao are there as well”

“Yup that one furihata-kun since you’re already here can you help me with something?” Akashi ask

“Of course what is It Akashi-san?”

“Well you see it’s my first time in this kind of place, how does this work? I mean I actually tried to sit there earlier but the waiter never came to get my order so I decided to go outside to observe people inside about what they do and what they usually order “

I was not that surprise that akashi never been in this kind of place after all he’s an Akashi so I decided to just signal him to follow me and I order what I usually get and help Akashi with he’s own order I suggest one of kagami’s favorite burger cause that was one of the best burger they have 

Akashi and I spend time talking about random things that I like and things that he likes I discover that Akashi actually like simple things like tofu soup which is kind of unexpected and after eating and talking to him I decided to bid farewell cause I need to do something and somehow Akashi said he would stay a little longer here for research purpose 

The fifth time we meet was at the train station while I was Trainspotting I notice that somehow you look so sad standing so listless in the platform of the train station I watch you from afar but I suddenly have a bad feeling that something’s going to happened to you if I don’t reach out to you so I decided to call out your name but you slowly walk closer to the edge of the train platform I was so close to having hearth attack when I saw the approaching train I run as fast as I can towards you and pulled you back to me 

“Of all the places why the fuck would you choose to die here at the train station?” was the first thing I said to you 

“Furihata Kouki” Akashi said with a confuse look in his face I notice that instead of a pair of red-maroon eyes he now have a pair of heterochromatic eyes which could only mean one thing 

Before Akashi ask other question I decided to drag him out of the train station cause people are starting to gather around us and I’m not good with a crowd of people somehow Akashi did not retaliate for some reason and we ended up in a nearby park 

“Kouki could you explained what happened?” Akashi ask

“Well nothing much you just almost die and get crushed by one of my favorite train and you know what I would not be able to look at that train if I witness your gruesome tragic death and just a little trivia for you that train was really important to me and if you die there I would not be able to look at that train the same way again” I said while gasping for air and crap I really can’t control my mouth when I was in panic or angry and as always I accidentally talk faster than I intended to

Akashi looks surprise by how I answered him and was about to say something when I accidentally interrupt him

“I assume that you two does not share memory based on the question you ask earlier so Akashi-san can you switch back to the other version of you I just have to ask him something please” I said to Akashi

“Too bad no matter what I do he’s not responding to me” Akashi said 

“If it’s okay with you could you contact me once he’s back or maybe if there’s something you would need from a trash person like me just contact me I would be happy to help” I said 

“I don’t need your help and why would you even help me? What would you gain from helping me?” Akashi said 

“I want to help because I want to and other than that my other motive was simple and obvious I just want to ask why of all the places, why did he choose to commit suicide in the train station” I said to akashi with a slight irritation in my voice 

“I don’t have your phone number and by the way what are you doing here in Kyoto at this time? “Akashi said and he gave me he’s phone so I type my email address and phone number

“Well I was Trainspotting I don’t want to be here when there are a lot of people so I usually come here on closing hours” I said to akashi

“The train station was already closed at this hour so you have nowhere to stay right? If that’s the case then follow me, you don’t want to freeze here to death don’t you?” Akashi said and he called someone and a few minutes later a luxurious car arrived in front of us 

After a few minutes we arrived at Akashi’s house I was actually expecting that he has a large traditional mansion but turns out he’s house was a luxurious modern mansion with a very nice landscape and flowers in the garden we are greeted by the butlers and maids Akashi introduce me to the maids and the butler and he instruct the butler to take me to one of their guess room 

Now that I was now alone in this large room I realized just how hungry I am I forgot to eat earlier because I was afraid to leave the queue for Hello kitty limited edition Kyoto key chain, I actually came here to Kyoto for two reason to get the limited edition Hello Kitty (Traditional juunihitoe clothing version) that was only available here in Kyoto and the second reason was for my hobby which is Trainspotting and tomorrow was the day that I would confess to my classmate Akane and I heard that she really like this hello kitty key chain so I came all the way from tokyo to get it for her but come to think of It I’m really glad I came here or else Akashi might not be here anymore and that would be very unfortunate event for humanity to lose such a talented person , well anyway I was too tired to eat or to do anything else so I just lay on the large bed and before I knew it I fell a sleep


End file.
